


Better

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss thinks about suicide. Set at the end of Mockingjay before Peeta comes back.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

It would be easier if all of it was just over. 

I would no longer be a risk to anyone. My mom would be fine. She doesn't love me anyway. The country would go on. A lot of people would probably be happy if I were dead. So, many of people died because of the war I accidently caused. 

Death would be so much better.


End file.
